


Donuts

by wondaerlust



Series: extremely short ocean’s 8 stories [1]
Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: Cute, F/F, extremely short, i wrote this instead of focusing on class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 10:39:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15483924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wondaerlust/pseuds/wondaerlust
Summary: "Why do you need to do this?""'Cause it's what I'm good at.""Debbie, I dont think eating three donuts at the same time is something you are necessarily supposed to be good at."





	Donuts

"Why do you need to do this?"  
"'Cause it's what I'm good at."  
"Debbie, I dont think eating three donuts at the same time is something you are necessarily supposed to be good at."  
"But I am so let me just embrace my talent." Debbie said as she shoved three donuts in her mouth.  
"Tammy! Please come in here..." Lou yelled making Debbie panic.  
"No, no, no!" She said with her mouth full.  
"What are you doing?" Tammy asked walking in the room and immediately taking somthing to wipe Debbie's face with. "You know you shouldn't be eating that many donuts at the same time! For gods sake Debbie, even my kids know that!" Debbie just nodded and Tammy went back to what she was doing before.  
"Did you really have to do this?" Debbie asked once her mouth was no longer filled with donuts.  
"Yes! You should've seen the look on your face when I called her." Lou said smirking. Debbie threw donut in Lou's face and laughed.  
"You better clean that up before Tammy gets here." Lou said laughing.


End file.
